The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
With the pervasive use of cell phones capable of capturing or presenting content, there has been an ever growing demand for technologies that allow users to participate in, or even create, augmented experiences.
Some efforts have been put forth in capitalizing on the above demand. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2012/0192242 to Kellerer titled “Method and Evaluation Server For Evaluating a Plurality of Videos,” filed on Jan. 20, 2012 describes a system that identifies a set of videos capturing the same event from a plurality of videos, and prioritizes the videos based on a limited number of factors such as video characteristics and viewing angles. Unfortunately, Kellerer apparently fails to take into account various factors that may be of interest in customizing a presentation for a user, and apparently fails to present the videos in a manner that optimizes viewing or customization capabilities of a user.
All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,250,616 to Davis titled “Distributed Live Multimedia Capture, Feedback Mechanism, and Network,” filed on Sep. 28, 2007 describes presenting a set of videos in real-time, wherein the videos can be organized based on presentation or ranking criteria (e.g., popularity of event, popularity of broadcaster, length of coverage). U.S. Pat. No. 7,657,920 to Arseneau titled “System and Methods For Enhancing The Experience of Spectators Attending a Live Sporting Event With Gaming Capability,” filed on Jul. 21, 2006 describes a system generally directed towards presentation of sports videos in which thumbnails representing videos can be presented to a user for selection. Upon a user selection, Arseneau's system can display physiological data associated with an athlete in the video.
Further examples can be found in: U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0063419 to Nurminen titled “Discovering Peer-to-peer Content Using Metadata Streams,” filed on Aug. 31, 2007; Korean Patent Application Number 2010/0069139 to Cho titled “System and Method For Personalized Broadcast Based on Dynamic View Selection of Multiple Video Cameras, Storage Medium Storing The Same,” filed on Dec. 15, 2008; U.S. Pat. No. 8,286,218 to Pizzurro titled “Systems and Methods of Customized Television Programming Over The Internet,” filed on Dec. 13, 2007; Canadian Patent No. 2,425,739 to Freeman titled “A Digital Interactive System For Providing Full Interactivity With Live Programming Events,” filed on May 15, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,660 to Baransky titled “Method For Distributing Digital TV Signal and Selection of Content,” filed on Feb. 22, 1999; U.S. Patent Publication Numbers 2011/0117934 and 2012/0059826 to Mate titled “Method and Apparatus For Mobile Assisted Event Detection And Area of Interest Determination,” and “Method and Apparatus For Video Synthesis,” respectively, and filed on Nov. 15, 2009 and Jan. 24, 2011, respectively; and U.S. Patent Publication Number 2012/0233000 to Fisher titled “Systems and Methods For Analytic Data Gathering From Image Providers At An Event Or Geographic Location, filed on Mar. 7, 2012.
Unfortunately, previous known efforts have not been directed towards simultaneous presentation of multiple video streams in a manner that optimizes a user's viewing experience or allows a user to request targeted modifications based on the information presented. Applicant has come to appreciate that presenting multiple feeds in a clustered arrangement aids in enhancing a user's experience.
Thus there is a need for improved data collection and presentation management technologies.